Miasto i gra o życie
Island of Destiny Odcinek 3 05.07.201213;15 Załamana Amira razem z Cleo i Tee rozłożyli obóz gdzieś w lesie sekwojowym. Byli załamani śmiercią Ateny i tym, że napis "Dead END" zrobiony z jej krwi widniał na szybie, gdzie kiedyś stała. Wszyscy byli czujni. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że przydarzy im się właśnie to... Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Kamera pokazuje wszystkich uczestników gry. Wszyscy stoją w osobnych wejściach do 14 tuneli. Oddziela ich od areny tylko bardzo grube szkło. Zaraz potem pojawia się zapis Island of Destiny. Kamera znajduje się w pokoju, gdzie Cleo stoi przy ołtarzyku, pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Następnie kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz gdzie Kurt zabił przechodnia. Wyjmuje nóż z jego ciała i zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Kamera znajduje się w kostnicy, gdzie Amira prowadzi sekcję ciała. Po chwili Aira wyjmuję serce. Cała jest ubrudzona krwią. Atena siedzi w bibliotece, gdzie czyta o Starożytnej Grecji i robi notatki. Następnie Yoshi biegnie przez pole z kataną uciekając przed kimś. Później widać łóżko w którym leży Nathaniel i pali papierosa. Z boku widać tylko gołe martwe ciało kobiety. Emilith siedzi na sali rozpraw i obserwuję ze łzami w oczach sędzie, który uniewinnia mordercę. Stadion. Tee wrzuca piłkę do kosza, po czym sala okazuje się pusta. Scena w barze. Montana siedzi w brudnych ubraniach w barze. Podchodzi do niej jakiś mężczyzna i zabiera ją. Widać jak daje jej pieniądze. Blood siedzi w wannie z krwią. Kąpie się w niej. Po czym spuszcza wodę. Na dnie wanny widać urwaną rękę. Dariya siedzi ze zdjęciem Montany i myśli co ona robi, po czym wygląda przez okno, a za nim Porther i Lysandre, którzy wloką wielki czarny worek. Po chwili wrzucili worek do jeziorka i uciekli. Na końcu Mindi dobija się do drzwi Dariyi z nożem, po czym ktoś ją łapie. Dariya otwiera drzwi. Nikogo nie ma. Zamyka drzwi i pojawia się krwawy napis Island of Destiny. 05.07.2012 Las Sekwojowy 13;15 Załamana Amira razem z Cleo i Tee rozłożyli obóz gdzieś w lesie sekwojowym. Byli załamani śmiercią Ateny i tym, że napis "Dead END" zrobiony z jej krwi widniał na szybie, gdzie kiedyś stała. Wszyscy byli czujni. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że przydarzy im się właśnie to... Tee: Co wy... Cleo: Właśnie idź idźcie stąd! 13;16 Zmarznięte Mindi i Dariya stały na wprost grupki Dariya: Błagam... pomóżcie nam. Mindi: Tak! Montana chcę nas dopaść. Amira: Gdzie w tym była strategia?! Mogłyście zajść z nią daleko. Szczególnie ty Dariya. A teraz? Jesteście już stracone. Mindi: Nie będzie tak źle. Zmierzamy do miasta... 13;18 Tee uderzył się w głowę Tee: Wy serio jesteście aż tak głupie? Mindi: A dlaczego? Cleo: Nie słyszałyście, jak Montana mówiła, że zaczyna poszukiwania sponsorów? A gdzie oni mieszkają? Dariya: W mieście! Mindi: Tam najmniej będzie się nas spodziewać. Ma zresztą tylko Pamiętnik Ucieczki nic nam nie zrobi. Amira: Jak was znajdzie mało po was zostanie... Mindi: Nie znajdzie nas spokojnie... 13;20 Midni pomachała grupce na pożegnanie i razem z Dariyą zaczęły biec w stronę miasta. Miasto było daleko. Nie wiedziały, że ktoś ich od początku obserwował... Opuszczony Szpital 16;40 Blood już był w pełni zdrowy. Kurt i Nathaniel nie opiekowali się już nim. Blood siedział w sali operacyjnej. Po chwili zmęczeni dołączyli do niego Blood: Hej. Co robicie? Kurt: Szukamy co jest na dole. Jest trochę korytarzy pod ziemią, jednak nie znaleźliśmy włazu do ścieków... Blood: A to tak potrzebne? Nathaniel: Jest nas trzynaścioro. Trzech z nas jest tutaj, ale dziesiątka nadal jest tutaj. O osoby jak Mindi, Cleo, Tee i Dariye nie musimy się martwić. Ciągle mamy jednak szóstkę na karku. Blood: I co z tego? Nathaniel: Jakby ktoś z nas był ranny mógłby się tam schować. A pozostali mieli by zadanie go bronić. Blood: Nie będę się chował w kanałach jak szczur. Kurt: Potrzebujemy tego... to dobra kryjówka. Blood: Róbcie co chcecie. Ja się do tego nie przykładam... 16;45 W stronę Szpitala zaczęły lecieć granaty. Docelowo były wycelowane do Sali Operacyjnej. Kurt zauważył wszystko i wszyscy zdążyli paść na ziemię. Po chwili wataha wzięła za broń i wybiegła na korytarz. Kurt: Co jest?! Kto ośmielił nas się zaatakować! Blood: Nie wiem, ale kto... 16;46 Momentalnie wszystkich olśniło i zgodnie powiedzieli Nathaniel: To Lysandre! Kurt: Co on tutaj robi? Blood: Świetnie... złapał nas... 16;47 Przez okno za nimi wleciał kolejny granat, który skutecznie zablokował im drogę powrotu. Nie mogli wyjrzeć przez okno, bo wiedzieli, że granaty poleciały by w ich stronę Kurt: Jaki ten sukin*** ma pamiętnik? Nathaniel: Nie wiem, ale wie dokładnie... 16;47 Blood wskoczył na Kurt'a i Nathaniela. Granat wybuch parę metrów przed nimi Nathaniel: Jesteśmy w pułapce. Kurt: Jest jeden sposób, żeby go dostać. Blood: Tak? Kurt: Trzeba skorzystać z Pamiętnika Łowcy. 16;48 Kurt wykorzystał odrobinę spokoju i zaczął sprawdzać informację o Lysandre. Okazało się, że jest już w szpitalu i podkłada miny Kurt: Cholera... Blood: Co się dzieje? Kurt: Zaminowuje nas... Blood: To w takim razie... kto strzela?! 16;50 Yoshi włącza megafon (Yoshi'ego nie ma w szpitalu. Wszystko co mówi, mówi przez megafon) Yoshi: Poddacie się? Kurt: Malutki? Ty nasz atakujesz? Yoshi: Tak! Wasza broń jest dobra tylko z bliskiej odległości, a mój pamiętnik dodatkowo może śledzić moje ofiary... Blood: Ja mu dam ofiary... Yoshi: Wszystkie okna i drzwi na parterze są już zaminowane. Więc tamtędy nie wyjdziecie. Nie radzę wam też skakać... teren, przy szpitalu też jest zaminowany... 16;52 Yoshi i Lysandre wsiedli do jeep'a i odjechali Blood: I co robimy? Kurt: Nie mam pojęcia... uwięzili nas jak szczury w klatce... Nathaniel: Czekaj... szczury... kanały! Tamtędy uciekniemy! Blood: Nawet ich nie znaleźliście... I jak się tam dostaniemy? Nathaniel: Tak jak Emilith. Przez zsyp! Kurt: Nie zastawiła tam pułapek? Nathaniel: Co wy... przecież chwilę później wybiegła... 16;56 Wataha odnajduje zsyp i wszyscy są już w zagraconej piwnicy. Kurt: Kurcze. Tu jest jeszcze gorzej... Blood: Lepiej zacznijmy przekopywać ten bałagan... Stary Młyn 17;43 Yoshi i Lysandre skończyli jeść w młynie. Byli pełni. Zapasy w szpitalu zaspokoiły ich głód Yoshi: Nareszcie... Lysandre: Wiesz co? Może powinniśmy się rozejść... Yoshi: Dlaczego? Tworzymy grupkę! Lysandre: Wiem, ale Porther na mnie poluje! I na wzajem... Yoshi: Zostanę... nawet nie mam katany! Lysandre: Jak chcesz... wiesz... 17;45 Naglę jeep w którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedzieli Yoshi i Lysandre wybuch. Stała przy nim postać, dziewczyna, która złowieszczo się śmiała i uciekła w stronę strumyka Yoshi: Kto to był?! Lysandre: Jakaś dziewczyna... pewnie Montana... Yoshi: Tak. Kolejna, którą trzeba dorwać. Lysandre: Dorwać? Yoshi: Tak! Lysandre: Musimy uciekać... jakby nas teraz znaleźli... Yoshi: Ale ko? Lysandre: Porther! Chodź! 17;50 Lysandre i Yoshi pobiegli w stronę miasta Port 19;50 Emilith weszła do portu w poszukiwania jedzenia. Byla zgrzana i zmęczona, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Ukradłą coś ze straganu, a następnie pewien mężczyzna chwycił ją za ramię Quan: Nie wiesz, że nie kradnie się jedzenia? Emilith: Puść mnie... nie wiesz co znoszę tutaj... Quan: A może wiem? 19;51 Quan wyszedł z za straganu i staną oko w oko z Emilith Quan: Na pewno. Nikogo ci nie przypominam? Emilith: Może, ale to ... niemożliwe. Quan: A jednak? Emilith: Jesteś tym strasznym z Przetrwaj lub Zgiń. Ty to przeżyłeś! Quan: Tak. Emilith: Poradzisz mi coś? Quan: Nie zawiązuj z nikim sojuszów... tylko to przyniesie ci zgubę... Emilith: Mam być sama? Quan: Spróbuj... ale tylko spróbuj by ktoś ci zaufał. Macie psychopatów? Emilith: Nawet sporo... Quan: Spróbujcie ich zabić na początku! rozumiesz?! 19;53 Koło Quana przelatuje kula Porther: No, no. Już u kogoś żebrzesz? Emilith: A ty... 19;54 Quan spycha Emilith na ziemię. Tam gdzie stała przeleciała siekiera... '''Emilith:' Dlaczego?! Quan: Uwierz mi. Zwariował. Emilith: Słucham?! 19;55 Quan i Emilith zaczęli się kręcić w stronę skrzyń. Emilith: Jak to zwariował?! Quan: Stracił nad tym panowanie. Jego oczy są nieprzytomne... Emilith: Uważaj! 19;56 W skrzynie wbija się wielki nóż Emilith: Trzeba uciekać! 19;56 Emilith nasłała zombie na Porthera, który zaczął ich pokolei mordować, gdy skończył Emilith i Quana już nie było Porther: A nich cię... Kenneth: A może potrzebujesz pomocy? Porther: Wybacz, ale... 19;58 Porther przykłada mu nóż do gardła Porther: Takiej pomocy nie potrzebuję... Kenneth: Koleś... odłóż tego tępaka. Tylko zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Porther: Co? Kenneth: Zbliża się długa noc. Nie chcesz przespać się w spokojnym miejscu. Porther: Dlaczego miałbym ci ufać? Kenneth: Chyba jednak... nie masz wyboru... Opuszczony Szpital, Podziemia 21;29 Kurt, Nathaniel i Blood dalej szukają drogi ucieczki ze szpitala. Nie zrobili żadnych większych postępów Blood: No niech to szlag! Kurt: Weź się nie denerwuj. Blood: Jak się mam niby nie denerwować?! Nathaniel: To nam nie pomoże... Blood: Weźcie! Może to tylko blef... Kurt: A zaryzykujesz? Nathaniel: Nie wiadomo, co przygotowali dla nad Lysandre i Yoshi... 21;34 Zdenerwowany Blood zaczął strzelać w podłogę, gdy naglę cały wpadł do wielkiej dziury Nathaniel: Blood! Kurt: Nic ci nie jest? Blood: Kurde... dlaczego nie ma tu wody? Kurt: Widzisz coś tam? Blood: Może rzucisz mi latarkę? 21;36 Kurt zrzucił Bloodowi latarkę Blood: Jest długi tunel na północ. cały idzie na dół. Nathaniel: Czyli idziemy na północ. Kurt: Tak... racja. Nathaniel: Bierzmy manatki i chodźmy! 21;40 Spakowani Nathaniel i Kurt wskoczyli do kanałów. Nim się spostrzegli Blood zdążył od nich uciec Nathaniel: A jednak nas zdradził. Kurt: To chyba będzie koniec naszej współpracy... 21;41 Kurt wbił nóż w ramie Nathaniela. Nie chciał go zabić. Chciał go tylko unieruchomić. Po chwili też zniknął w ciemnościach tuneli... Nathaniel: A więc tak gracie? Też mogę zacząć się tak bawić... 21;50 Nathaniel odczekał chwilę i zaczął kroczyć na południe. Z chytry uśmiechem na twarzy, że wykiwał Kurta i Blooda... Brama Miasta 22;05 Zdyszane Mindi i Dariya doszły do miasta. Były nieprzytomne, jednak wiedziały, że tylko tutaj będą bezpieczne. Mindi: Udało nam się! Dariya: Wreszcie będziemy bezpieczne. Mindi: Mamy szansę! 22;06 Z za drzewa wychodzi Montana Montana: jesteście tego takie pewne? Mindi: M...m...montana? Montana: Kochane... to było oczywiste, że tu przyjdziecie... Dariya: Zabijesz nas? Montana: Ciebie nie... ale ją tak! 22;08 Montana strzeliła Mindi w nogę Dariya: Mindi! Mindi: Co ty... ratuj mnie! Montana: Zostań Dariya! Dariya: Nie zrobię tego! Ona nie zasługuje by zginąć! Montana: Jesteś tego taka pewna?! Dariya: Tak... Dlaczego miałabym wątpić? Montana: Ona by nie zrobiła tego samego dla ciebie... dla niej liczy się tylko ona sama... Mindi: Nie słuchaj jej! Montana: Milcz! 22;09 Montana wbiła nóż w drugą nogę Mindi. Łzy z domieszką krwi stanęły w oczach Midni Mindi: Ona kłamie! Błagam. Pomóż mi! Bądź szybsza od niej... Dariya: Przepraszam... obie zginiemy jeżeli ci pomogę... Mindi: Dariya... 22;10 Mindi nawet nie próbowała uciekać. Była w szoku. Zaczęła głośno płakać. Nie miała zamiaru tego znosić. Położyła się na wznak na ziemi i czekała na swoją śmierć Mindi: Co? Przerzuciłaś się na dziewczyny? Montana: Chyba w twoich snach... Mindi: Obie wiemy, że to mój koniec, więc błagam. Zakończ moje cierpienia to i teraz... Montana: Chciałabyś co? Zginiesz powoli, będę cię zabijać powoli i w mękach... Mindi: Weź się nie drocz i mnie zabij... Montana: Poznaj mojego znajomego... żyletkę! Mindi: Co ty?! 22;11 Montana usiadła w rozkroku na Mindi. Wzięła żyletkę i rozcięła bluzkę na plecach Midni Dariya: Co ty jej robisz?! Montana: Bawię się nią. Mindi: Nie... co ty mi robisz?! Montana: A teraz troszeczkę popiszemy na twoich plecach... żyletką... Midni: Dariya... dlaczego? Dariya: Przepraszam... 22;12 Po jej słowach wszystkie trzy komórki zaczęły brzęczeć. Midni zobaczyła co się stanie. Na jej ekranie widniał tylko wielki napis "Dead END" Midni: Cóż... Montana: Ostatnie wyznania. Jak słodko. Dariya: Błagam... nie. 22;13 Łzy napłynęły do oczu Dariyi. Była zdruzgotana. Po chwili Montana żyletką zaczęła pisać na plecach Mindi wielki napis "Dead END". Mindi cierpiała aż krew zaczęła wypływać z jej ust. Po skończeniu Mindi była cała w krwi lecz żyła Midni: Skończyłaś? Wcale nie bolało. Montana: Tak. Wiem. To był tylko początek. Dariya: Błagam. Ona się wykrwawi. Zostawmy ją tu. Montana: Nie ma mowy. To sprawia mi za dużo frajdy! Dariya: Nie! 22;20 Dariya zaczęła krzyczeć ze złości, a Montana bawiła się w najlepsze. Przybiła ręce i nogi wyczerpanej Mindi to korzeni drzew. Mindi wyła z bólu. Jakby tego nie było mało zakopała nisko w ziemi Dariya: Błagam... ona już zginie... Montana: Stul dziób. 22;22 Montana chwyciła głowę Mindi Mindi: Nie znudziło ci się to jeszcze? Montana: Nie... 22;23 Montana nabiła głowę Mindi na nóż. Z głowy strumieniami zaczęła płynąć krew, a Mindi umarła... Montana: Chodź Dariya. Idziemy szukać klientów... Dariya: Poczekaj... 22;25 Dariya wzięła chusteczkę i wtarła nią trochę krwi Midni. Była załamana. Po chwili wstała i pobiegła za Montaną, zostawiając zwłoki Mindi i jej telefon. Las Sekwojowy 22;35 Amira, Cleo i Tee szykowali się do snu. Jednak ich spokój rozdarła syrena Cleo: Co?! Ktoś znowu zginął? Amira: Tak... Mój pamiętnik nie kłamie... Tee: Posłuchajmy co ma nad do powiedzenia Rasel... 22;37 Rasel zaczął mówić przez megafon Rasel: Moje kochane ofiary losu! Znowu ktoś zginął. Panie... postarajcie się i weźcie się w garść. Została was tylko piątka... Cleo: Co?! Kto... Rasel: Nasza kochana słodziutka idiotka dołączyła do aniołków po pierwszorzędnej akcji Montany. Kocham cię złota! No zabieram was na narady zaraz. Pojazdy zaraz po was przyjadą. Pamiętajcie. Robi się coraz goręcej, a jesteście tu dopiero 3 dzień skarby wy moje! 22;40 Rasel rozłączył się Cleo: Świetnie. Mamy na karku coraz więcej oszołomów... Amira: Teraz musimy jak ognia unikać Montany. Jest równie bezwzględna jak Kurt czy Blood... Tee: Zadziwiło mnie. Kto po nas przyjedzie? Cleo: Co on knuję... 23;00 Po Amire, Tee i Cleo przyjechały 3 mini ciężarówki terenowe i zabrały ich. Arena 23;15 Pozostała dwunastka stoi w swoich miejscach na arenie. Dalej od środka areny otoczeni są barierą z nietłukącego się szkła. Teraz jednak na szybie, przed którą stała Mindi również widniał napis "Dead END". Rasel: Panie błagam... co się dzieje. Dwie z was już nie żyją, a jedna szaleje... co. zostanie jedna na siedmiu facetów? Amira: Dziwisz się? Kto oprócz Montany sobie z nimi poradzi? Montana: Słabe jesteście i tyle... Cleo: Dariya?! Przecież byłaś z Mindi. Dlaczego jej nie pomogłaś? Dariya: Miałam jakiś wybór? Zabiłaby mnie jakbym jej chciała pomóc! Porther: Hoho! Moja krew. Emilith: Podła... jak mogłaś ją poświęcisz! Porther: Moja ofiara mówi! Emilith: Nie widzę, by moja krew widniała na szybie więc nie jestem twoją ofiarą.. Lysandre: Wygadana. Mam pytanie. Rasel: Tak? Lysandre: Montana? Czy ty podpaliłaś nasz Jeep? Montana: Emm? Nie? Od rana byłam w mieście i czekałam na te dwie ofiary... Yoshi: To kto?! Lysandre: Cleo i Amira odpadają, Montana i Dariya też. Więc zostaje... Emilith! Emilith: Należało wam się... Yoshi: A żeby cię... Emilith: Jestem dla ciebie za sprytna! Ciebie nawet Amira i Cleo pokonały. Żyjesz tylko dzięki Lysandre. Yoshi: Ja... Emilith: Pogódź się z tym... zginiesz jak odstąpisz go na krok, albo Porther was znajdzie. Rasel: Jeszcze jakieś zażalenia? Nathaniel: A właśnie. Niech Blood i Kurt już nie chowają się jak szczury... Blood: Że jak? Dariya: Że co?! Nathaniel: Nie wiecie? Rozeszliśmy się. Teraz jesteśmy łatwymi celami! Kurt: Ty suk... Rasel: Ekhem! Blood:' Jak mogłeś! Dorwę cię! Kurt: A ja mu pomogę. Nathaniel: Kochani... jestem dla was za sprytny! Jennifer: Mam już dość tego... Rasel: Ja też. Jennifer masz jakąś nagrodę dla Montany? Jennifer: Dla mojej świetnej faworytki... co by tutaj. Wiem! Mała wersja kosy i pułapka na niedźwiedzie i parę gumek z sympatii... Montana: Tej nocy się przydadzą! Dariya też pozna co to jest szybka kasa... Cleo: Co!? Ty chyba... Montana: O tak... Dariya przeżyje dziś w nocy swój chrzest bojowy... Tee: Biedna... 23;30 Wszyscy rozeszli się. Rasel: Wiesz? Gra się chyba rozkręca! Jennifer: Mamy niezły skład! Rasel: Ale dziewczyny... trochę mnie martwią... Jennifer: Jak to? Rasel: Za mało jest bewzględnych lasek! Jennifer: Poprawią się! Obiecuję ci to... Rasel: Oby... bo zostało tylko dwunastu nastolatków.. Koniec